


Crazy Little Thing Called Love

by wesleyfanfiction_archivist



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-14
Updated: 2005-06-14
Packaged: 2018-05-30 20:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6440092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wesleyfanfiction_archivist/pseuds/wesleyfanfiction_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cordelia is with Groo and Fred is with Gunn. Angel and Wesley try to cope with tequila for having no love life. Fred/Wes, Angel/Cordy. F/Gu, C/Gr implied. Mention of C/W.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crazy Little Thing Called Love

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Versaphile, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [WesleyFanfiction.net](http://fanlore.org/wiki/WesleyFanFiction.Net). Deciding that it needed to have a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact the e-mail address on [WesleyFanfiction.net collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/wesleyfanfiction/profile).

Angel and Wesley were sitting at the Hyperion lobby. One empty bottle of tequila and two filled glasses on the reception counter.

-I mean... I'm happy for her-

-Yes, sure. Same here-

-And I have nothing against him-

-Nothing at all-

Both men looked down. Taking their glasses, they made an ironic toast to love, and drank up.

-But...- Wesley said.

-It hurts like hell- Angel completed the sentence for him.

-Indeed, it does. Could it have been different if I had said something to her sooner?-

-Who knows... I tried, but she didn't get it-

-I was waiting for the perfect moment. But I'm always perfectly late-

-This sucks. How about getting seriously hammered instead of staying here feeling sorry for ourselves?-

-Sure. I'm in!-

 

At a dirty bar, Angel and Wesley sat on a table far from the stage, in an almost dark corner. 

-So, what's your poison for the evening?- the blonde waitress asked.

-Hmm... how about some more Tequila?-, Angel suggested

-Tequila, yes.-, Wesley said. -And make it a double- 

Angel laughed but the watcher went on:

-I am a friend of Tequila. When you fired us, we cope with tequila. I even remember Cordelia calling it "Truly Evil", you know, compared against vampires, demons and... Oh, sorry. No "C" word from now on. I forgot-, Wesley babbled.

-Good. Oh, who am I kidding? And WHAT WAS I THINKING?- Angel mourned.

-What?-

-You know... sending her off for a couple of weeks with Groo... so they can Com-shuck like bunnies... argh!-

-Well, you were being selfless. Thinking of her. That's noble-

-Yeah yeah, blah blah... I don't want noble. I want Cordelia- he pouted like a child.

-Sorry to break it to you, but even with Groo out of the picture, there's still the curse...-

-But she's half demon now...-

-That doesn't mean anything. It's still YOUR curse- Wesley pointed out.

-Hey! Don't be such a friend here. How about... "Don't worry Angel, you'll find a way to be with her"-

-Sure, don't worry, Angel. You'll find a way to be with Cordelia-

-Right-

-Right...-

The waitress came with the drinks and they washed them down their throats without thinking it twice.

-Just like you'll find a way to be with Fred. I mean, Gunn is a great guy, but still... these things don't always work out...-

-Of course they don't! People split up all the time!-

-They get divorced, they kill each other-

-Right. Well, hopefully they won't kill anybody-

-I wouldn't mind to see Groo dead-

-He's a good guy, too-

-I know. And I really hate that. I mean, what are the odds of Cordelia leaving a good looking, good hearted, brave guy-

-Don't know. They mustn't be good. Probably the same odds of Fred dumping Gunn-  
Both men looked at each other. It sucked big time.

-Another round?-

-Sure-

 

**[4 drinks later]**

 

-I mean, I'm a good looking guy, right?-

-Sure! You have beautiful blue eyes, you're smart... such a gentleman-

-Right. Hey, even Cordelia thought I was gorgeous once upon a time... Crazy little thing called love-

-Well, it's not like you're the last coke of the desert either...-

-Thanks for the support, Angel-

-I'm sorry. It was the Cordelia thing-

-Right... well, you know that didn't go well at all...-

-I know. Thank God you kiss like a fish-

-What? Excuse me! I do NOT kiss like a fish! I'm a fairly good kisser. I was just... overwhelmed, that's all-

-Overwhelmed?-

-Hello? It was Sunnydale, and it was Cordelia Chase back in Sunnydale. Even you would have been intimidated by her-

-Nah...-

-Sure you would have. But you were too into Buffy. Yeap, even then you blew your chance of having Cordelia-

-What?-

-You know... in the beginning-

-What?-

-When Cordelia first saw you she thought you were a hottie. She was about to make a move on you, but you only had eyes for Buffy-

-So, Cordelia thinks I am a hottie...-, Angel said with a smirk

-Argh!- Wesley was irritated by the sudden growth of the vampire's ego -Yeah, though now it seems she finds Groo hotter-

-That was mean-

-Well, you were being stupid-

-Sorry, man. Another round?-

-Ok. I'm buying this one-

 

**[8 drinks later]**

 

-But Gunn is your friend-

-But he didn't know. I didn't know he was going for Fred too. I knew he liked her. But hey, the guy used to like Cordelia, too-

-He did?-

-I think so... you know, when she tried to save him from his way of life...-

-Right. Though he is over that now, right?-

-I believe so, since he is with Fred...-

-What if he wants them both?-

-Then... we would have to kill him-

Both men looked seriously at each other for a minute. Then started laughing.

-What a load of crap!-

-This stuff is seriously affecting me. But you? Shouldn't you have vampire resistance?-

-Hey, I'm just not used to drinking. It's not like I'm Spike!-

-Speaking of which... I have the latest Sunnydale gossip, though I'm not sure you want to listen to it-

-Buffy and Spike? That's old news-

-How did you know? Why didn't you tell?-

-I knew you'd freak out. And Willow told me. How did you find out?-

-Cordelia. Xander told her-

-Xander? Cordelia talks to Xander?-

-Oh, yes. Well, you know. She's like completely over him. She truly forgave him for making a fool of her. And they're friends now-

-What did she ever see in that guy?-

-I don't know. Well, I guess he was available... that's it. There was nothing better. Well, until I came along, of course-, the former watcher joked, though Angel didn't find the fun in it.

-Drink up before I rip your head off-, the vampire growled placing a tequila shot in front of Wesley.

 

**[12 drinks later]**

 

-Ohhhhh, my...-

-Come on, help me find the keys...-

-I don't... think... that's a good... idea- 

-Hum... maybe we should... walk-

-Walk. Ok. Which way?-

-Don't know-

-Next time, hit me with a rebar... it might hurt less than right now...-

-Same here-

-And did you... like... forget about her?-

-Not really. You?-

-Not a bit-

-All that money spent for nothing-, Angel sighed

-Cordelia's right... you're cheap... Doesn't the male talk count?-

-Yeah, male talk... me saying you have beautiful eyes...-

-You did? I don't recall... Were you making a move on me?-

-AS IF!-

-Ok, shut up and walk, Cordy-

-If I weren't this hammered, you'd be so dead right now-

-Right, just walk...-

 

**THE END**


End file.
